darkrealmstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Keeper
Kingdom Keeper is a side-scrolling medieval fantasy game filled with monsters, magic, blood and interesting characters. Players will be able to take advantage of 20 different abilities that can be learned and upgraded. The players castle, armor, sword, staff and axe can all be upgraded multiple times throughout the game. There are three unique levels, each feature vastly different enemies. bosses and settings. Kingdom Keeper has been completed and will soon be released. thadaran's review- i give it a... oh wait the game aint out yet...yeah... (slowley exits the room) Early Review An early review was written by Forums member mrdamien. Kingdom keeper! The title we’ve all been waiting for. I can’t believe it’s been ten months already! Despite being a mere flash game, it was well worth the wait. Kingdom Keeper is a new style of game for Dark Realm Studios. The game is a side-scrolling action RPG. The game plays similar to most of the other side-scrolling action RPGs… So there isn’t any need to explain it. However, one unique interface to the genre is the WoW style spells! That’s right, press the number keys to cast a spell in that slot location. It comes with two difficulty settings, normal and relaxed. It has 3 major character categories: combat, magic or custom; beyond however it is entirely up to the user to mould Doraen (you: the protagonist) as they see fit. Wield a crushing weapon to deal devastating blows to your enemies, or turn arcane energies into enemy-blasting-spells. Plot It’s nothing epic, just a good old fashioned good-versus-evil type story. You must keep your kingdom from the bad guys. The enemy The Enemy The AI controlling the enemy is quite effective in keeping Kingdom Keeper the opposite of mundane. Rather than just attack to kill you, enemies will often try to circumvent you, in order to attack your castle which you must also keep alive. In many games, the player need only learn one sequence of attacks to destroy all the bad-guys. Terrifically, Kingdom Keeper alleviates this with subtle yet effective variations, and bosses straight out of horror stories. Art Right from the beginning, the graphics shine with a preloader surrounded by glyphs that look like something out of The Lord Of the Rings. The graphics, though simple, have an appealing and a ye-olde fashioned feeling to them, as befits a game with a medieval time setting. I hope you have a computer that isn’t from the Jurassic period; otherwise it will suffer trying to run this game. All of those effects are strenuous on lesser processors. Luckily if your machine isn’t quite there yet, you can tone down the effects with the thoughtful options menu (Music/Gore/Shadows etcetera.) Sound Sound is crucial to a good game. Man on man, the sound good. I could listen to the in-game music for hours. Maybe this is due to the fact that it reminds me of Diablo II, but it adds to the whole medieval setting with a simple but beautiful acoustic guitar track. Overall, the tracks composed by Globex Designs are pleasing, and aren’t the kind songs that get stale quickly. The voice acting is worthy of approval and is suitable. Not to say that the voice acting was bad in anyway, just that there wasn’t that much of it; which is good because people don’t generally listen to or read long conversations. Mechanics Every game-play mechanic within Kingdom Keeper is not for naught (they’re useful.) Jumping is actually a viable way of escaping dire situations, and the way the screen shakes is helpful to let you know if your castle is under attack. Otherwise it might die overly easily due to negligence. Overall if I had to give the game a fixed rating, I would rate it seven and forty-four forty-fifths hypo-allergenic-super-peanut-fun-points out of 10. Category:Games